Shakespeare Simplified: Julius Caesar
by Willowsnake
Summary: This modern twist on Julius Caesar takes place in Domino City, where Seto Kaiba returns after a triumphant business deal in America. But, there are those who would see him as a threat to the business world and they would do anything to stop him. REVISED!
1. Introduction

Disclaimer – I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Shakespeare

*Rated M for Mature

* * *

**Summary: **A modernized version of William Shakespeare's _Julius Caesar_ set in the Yu-Gi-Oh! universe.

This modern twist on _Julius Caesar_ takes place in Domino City, where Seto Kaiba returns after a triumphant business deal in America. However, there are those who would see him as a threat to the business world and they would do anything to stop him.

* * *

_**Julius Caesar Cast**_

Julius Caesar – Seto Kaiba

Octavius Caesar – Noah Kaiba

Mark Antony – Yami

Marius Brutus – Mokuba Kaiba

Cassius – Pegasus

Casca – Duke Devlin

Calphurnia – Joey Wheeler

Portia – Serenity Wheeler

M. Aemilius Lepidus – Yugi

Artemidorus – Solomon Mutou

Cinna, the poet – Tristan

Soothsayer – Ryou

Cicero – Marik

Publius – Roland

Popilius Lena – Odion

Trebonius – Malik

Caius Ligarius – Bakura

Decius Brutus – Rafael

Metellus Cimber – Mai Valentine

Cinna – Valon

Falvius – Weevil Underwood

Marullus – Rex Raptor

Lucilius – Alister

Titinius – Zigfried von Schroeder

Messala – Bandit Keith

Young Cato – Leon von Schroeder

Volumnius – Hirutani

Clitus – Rebecca Hawkins

Varro – Miho

Claudius – Ushio

Strato – Ishizu

Lucius – Tea

Dardinius – Arthur Hawkins

* * *

**End Introduction**


	2. Act I, Scene I

Disclaimer – I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Shakespeare

*Rated M for Mature

* * *

_**Julius Caesar**_

_Act I, Scene I – Domino City – A Street._

It was quite cold for February, especially with spring just around the corner. But the chilly weather didn't stop the citizens of Domino City from celebrating. Seto Kaiba had finally returned from America, and what a triumphant return it was.

He'd successfully gotten his company, Kaiba Corp., to take root in America, therefore forever putting the city of Domino on the map as one of the greatest gaming cities in the world.

The streets of Domino were literally decorated with banners and posters of Seto Kaiba and Duel Monsters, as well as people flooding the streets in hopes of joining in on the celebration. It was as if Seto Kaiba had become a national hero.

Weevil Underwood and Rex Raptor wandered about the streets, their faces filled with scorn as they observed the rejoicing citizens.

"Hey, you!" called out Weevil to one of the celebrators. "It's not a holiday. Shouldn't you be at home? And if not home, work? What do you even _do _for a living, anyway?"

"I work at a bakery," replied the citizen, looking at him apprehensively.

"Then why aren't you wearing your work clothes? And working?" responded Rex. Turning to another individual, he said, "These are business hours and you're all dressed up. Where do you work?"

"I'm a fine laborer, mind you," he replied cryptically.

"But what do you do for a living?" Rex reiterated.

"Good, honest work."

"But what do you _do_, you idiot?" insisted Rex.

"Perhaps I am a cobbler. I know I can mend you"

"What do you mean by that? Mend me. Are you insane?"

"I suppose I should cobble you," replied the citizen.

"Are you saying that you're a shoemaker?" inquired Weevil thoughtfully, hoping to gain some clarification.

"Yes, I am. I mend old shoes. Nothing more."

"Then why aren't you in your shop? Why are you leading all of these people into the streets?" Weevil continued.

"Simple. I led them out here so that they could wear out their shoes. I'll get more work that way. But anyway, we've made today somewhat of a holiday. You see, Seto Kaiba has returned after having made a successful business deal in America. It's sure to bring about great business for the rest of us."

"And this is why you're rejoicing? Because of Seto Kaiba?" Rex responded jealously. "It wasn't long ago that you guys were roaming the streets and celebrating the success of Pegasus. You should just go home. If it weren't for Pegasus, your precious Seto Kaiba wouldn't have been successful in the first place."

"Pegasus is a great man! You should show him more respect and consideration!" Weevil added dramatically, his eyes revealing his admiration for the man.

Put out by the display of complete and utter adoration for Pegasus, the citizens gradually began to resign from their celebratory activities and headed either for home or back to work.

Weevil rubbed his hands together eagerly. "Let's rip down all the banners and posters of Kaiba."

"Um, I don't think that's such a good idea," Rex stated hesitantly, looking around the city. "Those banners and posters also represent Duel Monsters, not just Kaiba. His face just happens to be on them because…well, it _is _his company that put them up."

"We should still tear them down!" Weevil insisted. "Kaiba is making Duel Monsters all about _himself_. He forgets about people like Pegasus—and us, the _real _duelists—who've made all this possible for his company. He's going to ruin the world of Duel Monsters at this rate; if it's all about Kaiba, where does it leave the rest of us duelists? We must do our part to make sure that doesn't happen."

* * *

**End Scene**


	3. Act I, Scene II

Disclaimer – I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Shakespeare

*Rated M for Mature

* * *

_**Julius Caesar**_

_Act I, Scene II – Kaiba Corp._

Seto Kaiba entered Kaiba Corp., along with his good friend Yami, his husband Joey, and several others.

"Joey!" called out Kaiba.

"Oh, look. Kaiba speaks," said Duke, who was hanging off to the side.

"Joey!" Kaiba called again.

"Yes, Seto?" replied Joey.

"I want you to go directly by Yami before he begins his duel. Yami!"

"What is it, Kaiba?" Yami responded.

"This is a very important duel. You know that each duelist will be selecting a person to represent in this case; that said person will be placed at the top of the list to adopt a child from Domino's Orphanage. Joey and I have been hoping to adopt a newborn son, so I ask you to duel for Joey," stated Kaiba firmly.

Due to the fact that they were a male couple—regardless of the CEO's standing in society—the orphanage had pushed them off to the side at every turn. But with Yami, they had a real chance at starting their own family.

"Don't worry," said Yami warmly, "you can count on me. It's a great thing you're doing here, in support of all the city's orphans. It's a great chance for them to get a family."

"Thank you."

"Kaiba!" called out Ryou.

"Who's that?" responded the brunet.

"Great," muttered Duke.

Kaiba spotted the caller and stifled a groan. "What do you want?"

"Beware the ides of March," warned Ryou.

"Excuse me?"

"Seto," interrupted Mokuba. He was no longer a boy, but a man—even though he was no more than twenty. "Ryou sometimes claims himself to be a fortune-teller of sorts. And he's warning you to beware the fifteenth of March."

Kaiba crossed his arms. "Bring him to me."

Pegasus glanced off to the side and beckoned Ryou to step forward. "Come on."

"What is it that you want to say to me?" inquired Kaiba.

"Beware the ides of March," Ryou repeated.

"Fool. Let's go and start the duel," Kaiba stated, ushering them to move onto the duel. Everyone followed him except for Mokuba and Pegasus.

"Aren't you going?" asked Pegasus.

"No," replied Mokuba.

"You should."

"That's all right."

"You've been acting strangely as of late. You seem to be quite standoffish in regards to your friends."

Mokuba sighed. "I've just been a bit thoughtful about some concerns I have. Forgive me if I've appeared distant."

Pegasus stared at him for a minute, a flash of hope passing through his eyes. "Then I think I have mistaken your passion for something else. I suppose you're just thinking about your brother's company then?"

"Something like that."

"It's a shame that your brother is the one running things now. He'll ruin us all, don't you think?"

"That's not true," insisted Mokuba. "I am loyal and faithful to my brother. I support him. And I do _not _gossip about _friends_ behind their backs, unlike you."

"Is that so?" Pegasus said, his eyes narrowing as he inched closer toward Mokuba. It seemed as if Pegasus was looking into his soul. It unnerved the younger Kaiba.

Suddenly, shouts from the crowd watching the duel startled Mokuba, causing him to blurt out his innermost thoughts. "I'm concerned that Seto will take over everything related to Duel Monsters, crushing all the smaller companies—and even other duelists—in his path. I'm afraid that no one will have a chance if this all becomes about my brother."

Pegasus smirked, feeling an undying need to persuade the young man into turning on his brother.

"I love my brother; I do. But I'm afraid that all this power with expanding _his_ company, while ignoring yours and others, will go to his head."

"You know, Kaiba has had his moments of weakness," started Pegasus, egging Mokuba on. "I remember back in Duelist Kingdom when he challenged me to a duel to get you back. He was unable to defeat me, all because he didn't want to face his little brother in a means to save him. It's quite disgusting how someone so weak in the face of any obstacle can rule the business world.

"Another time, he came to visit me. He was asking for a way to defeat a God card. Kaiba, the man who claims to be one of the strongest duelists in the world, came to me for help because he couldn't do it himself. That shows great weakness."

Another loud shout from the crowd interrupted them.

"Hn. Maybe they're cheering Seto for putting together such a wonderful duel instead of the duelists themselves," Mokuba said spitefully.

"I think you would be a better fit to running Kaiba Corp., don't you? I mean, do you even get a say in what goes on in the company, or does Kaiba make _all _of the decisions?" provoked Pegasus.

That seemed to do the trick. "I'll keep what you've said to me in mind. Even though I am the vice president of Kaiba Corp., what Seto says, goes. I've never been able to overrule him in anything. Maybe it's time to start," he replied thoughtfully, but then another loud commotion interrupted them. "We'll discuss this later. I think the duel is finished."

"Quick, get Duke's attention," whispered Pegasus as Kaiba and everyone else trickled back over to where they were standing.

"Hm? Oh. Seto looks angry," replied Mokuba.

"Duke will tell us what's going on."

"Yami!" barked Kaiba.

"Yes?"

"I don't trust Pegasus," he said, eyes narrowing at the man from a distance. "He seems to be ambitious about something. And _that_ makes him dangerous."

"He's not dangerous anymore. Those times are long gone," insisted Yami.

"I highly doubt those days are over." Kaiba's gaze then met Mokuba's. It rested there for a time before he and Yami left with the others, leaving Duke behind.

"I have some news," taunted Duke.

"What happened? Why'd Seto look so angry?" inquired Mokuba.

"You weren't there?"

"Would I ask if I had been?"

"Kaiba was actually offered the title of King of Games," responded Duke. "It's why they shouted the first time."

"And why did they shout a second time?" asked Mokuba.

"Because it was offered to him again."

"And the third time they shouted?" Pegasus inquired.

"Because it was offered to him a third time," replied Duke, growing exasperated.

"It was offered to him three times?" repeated Mokuba.

"Yep."

Pegasus blinked a few times before speaking again. "Who offered him the title of King of Games?"

"Yami," answered Duke.

"Tell us more," urged Mokuba.

"Well, Yami offered him the title three time, Kaiba refused it three times and then…Kaiba just lost his balance like he had a dizzy spell or something," elaborated Duke.

"Did he faint?" asked Pegasus.

"No. He just kind of wobbled, but he regained his composure."

"He does that every now and then when he overworks himself," stated Mokuba.

"Oh, and Rex Raptor and Weevil Underwood have been arrested for taking down the banners and posters around the city," added Duke, switching subjects. "Well, that's all the news I have. I'll see you guys later." With that, he left.

"Tomorrow should prove to be interesting," commented Mokuba, sighing deeply.

"That it will," replied Pegasus. "I wonder if your brother had anything to do with their arrest."

"It's possible. I'll see you tomorrow."

Pegasus nodded to him. "Until then, think of your future," he said as Mokuba left.

_Oh, Mokuba. How easy it is to persuade you_, Pegasus thought to himself. _I do believe you value the wellbeing of Kaiba Corp. and all the underlings more than your brother. That will give me the chance I need to conspire against your brother. I'll let out some false leaks to the press, revealing the fear people have about Kaiba's ambitious nature, and then—oh, yes—I will make sure you take that false information seriously. They will surely influence your thinking then._

_

* * *

_

**End Scene**


	4. Act I, Scene III

Disclaimer – I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Shakespeare

*Rated M for Mature

* * *

_**Julius Caesar**_

_Act I, Scene III – Domino City – A Street._

Lightning flashed and thunder rumbled in the distance. A dry thunderstorm was making itself known that night, especially to the few remaining out in the streets.

"Good evening, Duke," started Marik. "What brings you out here this time of night?"

"I've just been…seeing some odd and worrying things recently," he replied slowly.

"Like what?"

"Well, when I was in Kaiba Corp., an employee set his left hand on fire when one of the computers malfunctioned. But the crazy thing is…his hand didn't burn. A loose dog glared at me as I was walking down the street, but it didn't attack me. Also, nearly a hundred women were screaming because they saw children going up and down the streets with tears that looked like blood. And…I heard an owl hooting around noon."

"That is rather strange," said Marik.

"I think these signs are warnings of what is yet to come."

"Sometimes people interpret things so that they may suit themselves and tend to ignore what these things really mean. I'll see you later, then."

"Bye," replied Duke as he watched Marik leave.

"Who's there?" someone suddenly called out.

Duke turned around to notice Pegasus approaching him. "Surely you know."

"Duke?"

"The one and only," he answered. "What a night, huh?"

"It's a pleasing night to honest people," said Pegasus.

"Someone should tell the heavens that."

"I've been wandering about the streets with my coat open, inviting the lightning to strike me, but it hasn't," Pegasus bragged.

"That a smart idea," Duke commented sarcastically.

"You know, Duke," began Pegasus slowly, "these abnormal occurrences are warnings to us that Kaiba will doom us all."

"They say that his board of directors is thinking about making Kaiba the King of Games tomorrow, even though he has not fought for that right," added Duke.

"I would rather commit suicide than Kaiba ruling over everything we worked so hard to create," snapped Pegasus.

"I hate Kaiba. And I do believe I agree with you on this. Kaiba is a threat to us all."

Thunder roared in the distance again. Lighting flashed about them, illuminating a figure coming toward them.

"Valon, is that you?" whispered Duke, his voice raising an octave.

"Who's there? Mai?" Valon inquired.

"No!" Duke spat.

Pegasus rolled his eyes. "It's Duke and Pegasus."

"Oh. Well, I'm glad I came across you two then."

"Why is that?" asked Pegasus.

"I urge you to swiftly win Mokuba's support for our…conspiracy against Kaiba."

Pegasus smirked. "I'm one step ahead of you, dear boy," he said. "I want you to leak some information out for me to the press. Make sure Mokuba gets wind of it."

"Will do," Valon replied with a laugh as he left them.

Duke and Pegasus proceeded toward the back of Kaiba Corp. where a group of others who were on their side happened to be waiting.

"I'm confident that Mokuba will join us," announced Pegasus. "We shall visit him at dawn to procure his help."

* * *

**End Scene**


	5. Act II, Scene I

Disclaimer – I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Shakespeare

*Rated M for Mature

* * *

_**Julius Caesar**_

_Act II, Scene I – Kaiba Mansion – Garden._

Mokuba stepped out into the mansion's garden, troubling thoughts preventing him from sleeping. He was torn between his love for his brother and the fear of what would happen if his brother started to crave power again. The younger Kaiba just feared that his brother becoming the King of Games would change him. Besides, it was proven that power corrupted people.

Those in positions of power or authority were known for showing no mercy to anyone standing in their way; it was an abuse of power that consumed most people. His brother had never let his emotions or desires overpower his reason, but it was only a matter of time before he did.

Kaiba was ambitious. And ambitious men would normally put on a façade of humility on their climb to the top of the corporate ladder. Mokuba feared that if his brother were given the title of King of Games, that he would reach the very pinnacle of power, therefore sending him over the edge. It would mean that Kaiba would disrespect and hold contempt for those who helped him get there; he'd crush them like bugs and never look back.

Hearing a sound to his left, Mokuba turned, only to see Tea approaching him. She currently worked as a maid in the mansion.

"Tea? What are you doing out here?"

"I found a sealed letter near the window," she answered, passing it to him.

Mokuba took the letter and opened it. As he read through the letter, he discovered that the concerned author—supposedly someone from Kaiba Corp.—was urging him to take immediate action against his brother.

"Is everything okay?" asked Tea.

Before Mokuba could respond, someone knocked at the garden gate. "Go see who it is."

A moment later, Tea returned. "It's Pegasus and a few others."

"Let them in," Mokuba replied resignedly.

The conspirators had arrived; the small party included Pegasus, Duke, Rafael, Malik, Valon, and Mai.

"Pegasus," Mokuba greeted, shaking each person's hand as the man introduced them to him.

"Now that we are all together, I suggest that we swear our resolution," started Pegasus.

"No," objected Mokuba. "Our righteous incentive is a satisfactory assurance of our commitment."

"We should also get Marik to join us," Pegasus added.

"I agree," said Duke.

"Not at all," continued Valon.

"He'll give excellent advice in a situation such as ours," Mai replied.

"No," stated Mokuba firmly. "Marik never follows anything that someone else began."

"Fine. We'll let him be," conceded Pegasus.

"All right," Duke sighed.

"Will we be taking care of anyone else other than Kaiba?" inquired Rafael.

"We could go after Yami. They are quite close," Pegasus contemplated allowed. "We can easily take him out of the picture"

"No," Mokuba insisted. "Once my brother is…gone, Yami will not be a threat."

"But—"

"Getting rid of him will do nothing for our cause."

"I must agree with Mokuba on this," stated Malik.

Suddenly, the city's clock struck, signaling that they all had to depart soon.

"Three o'clock in the morning already," Pegasus sighed.

"We need to go," said Malik.

"Oh, Mokuba? Your brother might not come to Kaiba Corp. anytime soon. He's gotten a bit…superstitious as of late," said Pegasus.

Rafael nodded. "But I'll convince him to go. Flattering always seems to work on him."

"We'll all get him there," Pegasus stated.

"By eight o'clock?" inquired Mokuba.

"Definitely," answered Valon.

"Let us be on our way then," said Mai as they all made to leave save Mokuba.

"Tea?" Mokuba called out. "Great. She fell asleep."

"Mokuba?" Serenity started upon entering the garden.

"What're you doing up?"

"I've been concerned about you lately. Please confide in me about what's going on. I'm your wife," she insisted.

"I promise to tell you later," Mokuba replied hesitantly. "Now go back to bed. I'll be there shortly."

"All right," sighed Serenity. "I love you, Mokuba."

"I love you, too, Serenity," he replied softly. _And I hope that you and Joey can forgive me for what I must do._

As Serenity left, there was a knock at the door.

"Tea?" snapped Mokuba.

She woke with a start and hurriedly made to answer the door. Tea soon ushered Bakura inside.

"Who is it?"

"It's Bakura."

"I see. Leave us," Mokuba said, making sure Tea was out of sight before he continued. "What are you doing here?"

"I was ill, but now, you have cured me," replied Bakura. "In thanks, I would like to swear my allegiance to you."

"Then it seems we have another member of our alliance. Come and I'll tell you all you need to know."

* * *

**End Scene**


	6. Act II, Scene II

Disclaimer – I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Shakespeare

*Rated M for Mature

* * *

_**Julius Caesar**_

_Act II, Scene II – Kaiba Mansion_

Thunder and lightning continued to make themselves known to everyone, including Kaiba. He was currently in his study, pacing as his thoughts drifted back to his husband, Joey. He'd been continually waking up during the night due to a series of nightmares; they had the poor blond frightened like he'd never seen him before.

"Seto?" Joey called out, entering the study. "There ya are. I've been lookin' everywhere for ya."

"Hey," Kaiba responded quietly, taking the blond into his arms.

As Joey rested his head against the brunet's chest, he concentrated on the strong heartbeat—as if committing it to memory. "Don't go to Kaiba Corp. today," he whispered.

"And why not?"

"I had a nightmare…several, actually. I dreamed that the dead rose from their graves, blood rained from the skies all over Kaiba Corp., and ghosts shrieked and howled throughout the streets."

"Those things have nothing to do with me."

"But they do!" Joey insisted desperately. "I also saw your business associates. They were washin' their hands in your blood, Seto!"

Kaiba was reluctant to believe such words. "Calm down, Joey. Nothing is going to happen to me. Okay?"

"But—"

"If I don't show up to Kaiba Corp. today, everyone will believe that I think all this superstitious nonsense about the ides of March is true. I can't have the public see me as a coward. But…I have been a bit concerned about some of these…omens," Kaiba admitted.

"Please, please stay home today," Joey begged, tears beginning to run down his face. "Please, Seto. I love ya. I can't bear the thought of losin' ya."

"I love you, too," he said, giving the blond a light kiss on the forehead. "I'll stay then. I'll inform Yami to tell my employees and associates that I'm not feeling well today."

"Thank you," Joey sighed in relief.

"Sir, Rafael is here to see you," announced one of the maids.

"Sure. Let him in," replied Kaiba.

No more than a second later, Rafael was already in the study. "Good morning, Kaiba. I've come to bring you to Kaiba Corp. today."

"I won't be going in today. Joey had a bit of a rough night. Nightmares about my demise."

"Say he is sick," added Joey.

Thinking quickly, Rafael said, "The board of directors are thinking about making you King of Games today. But they may change their minds you aren't present." He paused and let his words sink in. "Unless you believe that your husband's nightmares are true. And how would that look to the public if they knew you were scared by your husband's dreams?"

Kaiba grunted. The man had a point. "Fine. I'll go."

"Seto!" cried Joey.

"Leave us," Kaiba quipped.

The blond shoved him in response and stormed out of the study, only to be replaced by a small group of other people. Roland, Mokuba, Bakura, Mai, Duke, Malik, and Valon entered the room.

"And look, Roland is already here to fetch me," Kaiba muttered under his breath.

"Greetings, sir," started Roland.

"Yes, yes. What are all of you doing here so early?" inquired the brunet.

"We're going to go with you to Kaiba Corp. this morning," Mokuba answered.

"I see," Kaiba replied. "Yami, you're here, too? I'm amazed with how you're ever on time, seeing as how you're out so late at night."

"Morning, Kaiba," Yami said as he entered the room.

Kaiba then turned to Malik. "Stay close. I have important business to discuss with you."

"Sure thing," responded Malik, turning aside so that the brunet couldn't hear him. "I will be so close that your best friends will wish I had been further away."

Still believing that all of these men were his friends, Kaiba continued with his sociable tone. "Let's have a drink before we go, shall we?"

As the others followed closely behind Kaiba, Mokuba lingered behind, out of earshot. "I do lament the deceit of these so-called friends…including myself. We drink with you while also plotting your death."

* * *

**End Scene**


	7. Act II, Scene III

Disclaimer – I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Shakespeare

*Rated M for Mature

* * *

_**Julius Caesar**_

_Act II, Scene III – A Street Near Kaiba Corp._

Solomon hung around on a street near Kaiba Corp., hoping that Kaiba would soon pass by him. He planned to pass along a slip of paper that provided the names of the individuals conspiring against Kaiba.

The paper read:

_Kaiba,_

_Beware of Mokuba, as well as Pegasus, Duke, Valon, Malik, Mai, Rafael, and Bakura. They are against you in every way. It is the wish of these conspirators to see to your downfall. Please heed my words._

_Sincerely,_

_Solomon_

"I'll stand here," Solomon muttered to himself, "and wait until Kaiba comes, then I shall pass this note to him. If you read this, Kaiba, I only hope that you may continue living."

* * *

**End Scene**


	8. Act II, Scene IV

Disclaimer – I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Shakespeare

*Rated M for Mature

* * *

_**Julius Caesar**_

_Act II, Scene IV – In Front of Kaiba Mansion_

Serenity appeared outside of the mansion with Tea by her side. She seemed agitated, wanting to know—desperately—what was going to happen at Kaiba Corp. that day.

"Can you go to Kaiba Corp. and tell me what's going on with Mokuba since he was unwell when he left this morning?" Serenity asked. "Wait. What is that noise?"

"Noise? What noise?"

"I hear something. I know what Mokuba and the others are doing at Kaiba Corp. The wind has brought their words to me."

"Serenity, I don't hear anything," insisted Tea.

Ryou then approached them from afar.

"Ryou! Where have you been?" asked Serenity.

"At my own home," he replied.

"What time is it?"

"About nine."

"Is Seto at Kaiba Corp. yet?"

"Not yet," replied Ryou.

"Do you know if there is any plot against him?" inquired Serenity.

"A…great deal of harm might happen today. But I will go to Kaiba and warm him not to trust anyone but myself."

Serenity nodded and watched Ryou leave while anxiously wringing her hands. _Mokuba, what have you done?_

_

* * *

_

**End Scene**


	9. Act III, Scene I

Disclaimer – I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Shakespeare

*Rated M for Mature

* * *

_**Julius Caesar**_

_Act III, Scene I – In Front of Kaiba Corp._

Kaiba arrived at Kaiba Corp. with Yami, Mokuba, Pegasus, and some of the other 'conspirators.' However, the soothsayer, Ryou, hovered around the company's entrance.

"The ides of March are here," said Kaiba to Ryou.

"That is true," Ryou replied, "but it is not over."

"Oh! Kaiba!" called out Solomon as he rushed toward him. "I have something for you to read," he said, trying to pass him the list of the conspirators' names.

But the brunet just brushed him aside and entered Kaiba Corp., the others following him from behind.

Odion, another member of the group, turned to Pegasus and whispered, "I hope your mission today will succeed."

"What mission?" responded Pegasus, unnerved by the fact that this man knew of their purpose today.

"Farewell," added Odion as he left them.

"What did he say?" inquired Mokuba.

"I fear our plot has been discovered," replied Pegasus.

"Great."

"If we're truly discovered…I don't know what to do."

"Odion won't say a thing," insisted Mokuba.

"Anyway, we can't worry about this now. Malik is luring Yami away for a bit so that Kaiba will be alone with us," Pegasus continued. And Malik _did_ leave with Yami.

"Where's Mai?" whispered Rafael.

"She's speaking with my brother," answered Mokuba.

"Kaiba, can you please rehire my friend. I know you fired him and all, but please. He needs his job," begged Mai, who was now kneeling.

"I can't do that," stated Kaiba firmly, rejecting her.

"Please!"

Taking this as a sign to crowd around Kaiba, the conspirators approached the two of them.

"Just rehire him," implored Mokuba.

"What?" responded the brunet.

"Yes. Rehire him," added Pegasus. The others all appeared to be in agreement.

When all of them finally crowded around Kaiba, Duke pulled out a small knife and stabbed the brunet from behind. At this, the others began pulling out their own knives and stabbed Kaiba as well.

Mokuba then stepped up to his brother, brandishing his own small blade and looked the brunet in the eyes; he could see the hurt and betrayal there. It almost made him stop. Almost. But with one final thrust from his knife, Kaiba began to fall.

"M-Mokuba?" he gasped, realizing that his own brother had been part of his demise. As he collapsed onto the ground, his breath leaving him as well as his blood, he took one last look at Mokuba before dying in front of them all.

Panic seized the individuals who hadn't taken part in the death of Kaiba, preparing to flee at all costs.

But Mokuba, who decided to take charge, tried to calm them. "No one else is at risk," he assured them. "My brother has now paid the price for his own objectives—his own pathway to empowerment. He would have destroyed us _all_ had it not been for what we just did."

The terrified onlookers dispersed as the conspirators bent down to wash their hands in Kaiba's blood—which clearly recalled Joey's dream. They even smeared their knives in Kaiba's blood.

Malik soon re-entered and was immediately questioned by Pegasus. "Where is Yami?"

"He fled to protect himself," Malik replied. "But he did leave a message. He wishes to meet with all of the conspirators in order to hear our explanation for this cause."

"I'll grant him that and more," stated Mokuba. "He'll have his safety."

As soon as these words were spoken, Yami found himself in their presence…and that of his deceased friend.

"Farewell, Kaiba," Yami said, swallowing hard. He then addressed the conspirators directly. "I want you to kill me as you did him."

Mokuba appeared shocked by this. "I can assure you that we bear no malice toward you, Yami."

"Exactly," conceded Pegasus. "And besides, your opinion will be highly appreciated once things change around here."

Not liking where this was going, Yami pretended to cooperate them—even doing as much as to shake their bloodstained hands.

"If that is so," Yami began slowly, "then I would like to speak at Kaiba's funeral."

"Of course," said Mokuba.

"What?" exclaimed Pegasus. "But—"

"He will speak there," interrupted Mokuba. "Now Yami, I will first have to explain why we did what we did, then you may speak for my brother. You may praise him in your speech; however, you must not blame us." After providing Yami with these instructions, Mokuba entrusted the body of his brother to him.

After the conspirators left, Yami was left alone with the mutilated corpse of his valued friend, Seto Kaiba.

"I beg you for your forgiveness," Yami whispered to the deceased man. "I know I am acting timid and moderate with them, but I swear to you that I will get revenge on these assassins."

Suddenly, one of the employees from the company appeared. "Sir, Noah Kaiba is on his way here."

Yami nodded in understanding. "I want you to go to him and tell Noah _not _to come to Kaiba Corp. until it is safe. There's no telling what the others might have in store," he ordered. "I am going to handle the funeral preparations, and when Kaiba's body proceeds through the city and I give my funeral oration, I will see what the response to his death from the citizens will be.

"After the funeral, you can report the state of affairs to Noah. Then _he _can decide whether or not to come here.

"Now, for one more thing. Help me," Yami pleaded.

And with that, the two men exited while bearing Kaiba's body between them.

* * *

**End Scene**


	10. Act III, Scene II

Disclaimer – I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Shakespeare

*Rated M for Mature

* * *

_**Julius Caesar**_

_Act III, Scene II – The Funeral._

Mokuba and Pegasus entered the area where they were holding the funeral for Seto Kaiba, a huge crowd of Domino's citizens assembled there, demanding to know why the CEO had been murdered.

Walking up to the podium set up near the front of the building, Mokuba said, "I ask that you listen patiently, for I will explain the reasons.

"I loved my brother…but he loved himself and his own growing power more. Seto was killed because this thirst for power threatened the welfare of everyone in Kaiba Corp. as well as the citizens of Domino.

"Let me ask you this," continued Mokuba. "Would you rather have been forced out of your homes, your businesses closed because you could not compete with Seto Kaiba's pursuit for success? Or would you rather live in peace without competing fiercely for your homes and businesses with him gone? Only the naïve and blind-sighted of you will be offended by his death, but it will be a better future for us all.

"Even more so, I would not hesitate to use a knife on myself if you expect it."

The citizens of Domino seemed persuaded by his words, recognizing _him_ as the new CEO of Kaiba Corp. And they proclaim that he should be.

Mokuba raises a hand to silence them. "I suggest you hear what Yami has to say first."

Yami then made his way to the podium. "I am indebted to Mokuba for convincing all of you to listen to me first. I bid you listen to me. I have come to bury Seto Kaiba, not praise him." He then pointed out Kaiba's virtues in radiant terms, while cunningly criticizing the conspirators and annulling their charges.

"Let me remind you," Yami emphasized, "that Kaiba brought many individuals to Domino, making this very city abundant and thriving. Furthermore, Kaiba tended to have a great deal of empathy for the underprivileged. These traits…are _not _those of an ambitious man.

"Even when he successfully returned to Domino after being in America, he was offered the title King of Games three times…and he refused it three times. Now I ask you, does this seem like an act of an ambitious man?

"I'm sorry. I am too overwhelmed with sorrow to continue," Yami finished, wanting the citizens of Domino to contemplate his words.

Before long, however, the crowd decided that Seto Kaiba had been wronged—severely wronged—and that Yami was the noblest man alive.

Yami then resumed his speech, influencing the crowd adeptly as he did so. "I incite you to rebellion and fury! Mokuba and Pegasus—both seemingly honorable men—are wrong!" he declared. Seeing as how he had their attention, he continued. "And here, I have Seto Kaiba's will."

"Read it!" demanded the citizens.

Pretending to give into the crowd's wishes, Yami asked them to form a circle around Kaiba's corpse, which had been displayed in a coffin for all to see. Leaving the podium, he displayed the deceased man's clothing—destroyed by the knives of the conspirators. "Mokuba is the one who dealt the fatal blow; his own brother."

The crowd, moved by such words, began to pity the fallen Kaiba. They began to grieve his death while condemning the ones who'd killed him as murderers.

Yami—sticking fast to his plan—pretended to restrain the crowd. "I do not wish to incite you _against_ these men, for they are still seemingly honorable.

"But I also have something more to say," Yami continued. "Kaiba left his company and all it entails to the people of Domino; its profits are yours."

The crowd started to praise Kaiba's graciousness, vowing to seek revenge for his death.

"Will we ever have another man like Seto Kaiba?" inquired Yami.

"Never!" the crowd cried as they dispersed, attacking the conspirators as they did so.

Yami smirked, proud that he'd accomplished what he'd set out to do.

"Sir!" called out an employee from Kaiba Corp. "Mokuba and Pegasus have fled Domino! And Noah has arrived. He awaits your presence."

* * *

**End Scene**


	11. Act III, Scene III

Disclaimer – I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Shakespeare

*Rated M for Mature

* * *

_**Julius Caesar**_

_Act III, Scene III – A Street._

Tristan, who liked to roam about the streets singing, came to a halt when a huge mob confronted him. "May I help you?"

"What is your name?" the mob demanded. "And where are you headed?"

"I'm on my way to Kaiba's funeral," he replied slowly. "And my name is Tristan Valon Taylor."

"That's him!" someone cried. "He's one of the conspirators!"

"What? No! I'm not! I swear!" Tristan tried to explain.

But the mob wasn't listening. "He has the name of one of the conspirators."

"No! Please! Stay back!"

The mob did not heed his words, no matter what he said; they were convinced that he was one of the conspirators. In believing so, they moved forward and killed him, leaving his mutilated body in the streets as they proceeded to find more of the conspirators.

* * *

**End Scene**


	12. Act IV, Scene I

Disclaimer – I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Shakespeare

*Rated M for Mature

* * *

_**Julius Caesar**_

_Act IV, Scene I – A House in Domino._

Yami, Noah, and Yugi were seated at a table; they had created a group to share the leadership of Kaiba Corp., but not before discussing a strategy for defeating the runaway conspirators.

"They need to be found," started Yami.

"I agree," added Noah. "But once we find them…we must put a stop to them."

"You mean…kill them?" inquired Yugi.

"Precisely," replied Noah.

"But—"

"We can't afford the loss of anymore _good_ lives," interrupted Yami. "Now Yugi, I want you to go to the Kaiba Mansion and find Kaiba's will. Bring it back here. That way, we can find some way of paying for the…_operation _against these conspirators."

"Um. Okay," replied Yugi as he prepared to leave.

"And hurry," insisted Noah.

As soon as Yugi left, Yami spoke up again. "I dislike Yugi somewhat. He's a only the type to run errands, not help run a company."

"I think potential customers would like him."

"Well, then we'll just use him as a tool until he has served his purpose," Yami conceded. "But now onto more pressing matter. We must combine our resources and all the people we can trust if we want to bring down Mokuba and Pegasus.

"We should also decide how things not currently known by the general public should be revealed. And also, the danger facing them and how it might be countered."

"I think that is very wise," agreed Noah.

* * *

**End Scene**


	13. Act IV, Scene II

Disclaimer – I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Shakespeare

*Rated M for Mature

* * *

_**Julius Caesar**_

_Act IV, Scene II – Domino Park._

In the depths of Domino Park, Zigfried approached Mokuba, saying, "Pegasus is coming." With that, he passed a letter to him from Pegasus."

"I must say that Pegasus has offended me," said Mokuba, revealing that the two men were no longer close. "I want an explanation."

"And you'll have it," replied Zigfried.

"I must say that upon your last meeting, Pegasus did regard you coldly. He no longer appears to show you the warmth of friendship he'd done before," Alister said.

"I am now quite distant from that man," Mokuba snapped. "And speak of the devil."

Before they knew it, Pegasus had arrived. And he definitely let them know it.

"You have _wronged _me, Mokuba," Pegasus claimed.

"And what have I done to do so?" he retaliated.

The two men began arguing out in the open, where anyone and everyone could hear and see them. Noticing this, they decided the move their heated discussion to a more secluded location, so that the others would not see them fighting.

"Alister. Zigfried. Keep watch. I want us to be left _alone_," growled Mokuba, his eyes flashing.

* * *

**End Scene**


	14. Act IV, Scene III

Disclaimer – I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Shakespeare

*Rated M for Mature

* * *

_**Julius Caesar**_

_Act IV, Scene III – Domino Park._

Mokuba, secluded from nearly everyone in the depths of Domino Park, raised his head when he saw Pegasus heading toward him. Apparently, it was time for them to speak of their mistakes.

"You have wronged me greatly," started Pegasus brusquely. "You've accused Tea of taking bribes and that is despite the fact that I pleaded on her behalf."

"Actually, I find that you've wronged us both by protecting corruption," the younger Kaiba huffed, but then he grew angry. "We killed my brother for the sake of righteousness! _Not_ for the sake of supporting criminals! I would rather be a dog than forfeit my honor for wealth."

"Do not test my patience, Mokuba!" roared Pegasus, losing his temper as they throw insults back and forth between them.

Suddenly, a malicious look crossed the young Kaiba's face. "You know…I've denied your request to pay off the ones involved in all this. Perhaps you should focus on that."

"This isn't over! We're both too deep in what's happened to turn on each other now!"

Mokuba appeared calm by these words. "Maybe you're right. We've both made too many accusations and said too many harsh things. I think we should try and reconcile."

"Agreed," said Pegasus after a moment's pause.

Unexpectedly, Zigfried approached them with Keith, informing the two of the current situation.

"I see," said Mokuba. "This probably means that Noah and Yami are headed here."

Keith nodded to confirm this news, but hesitated before revealing his next bit of news. "I regret to inform you, that your wife, Serenity, has killed herself."

Mokuba swallowed hard, trying to keep his emotions in check. How could things have gone so wrong? "We should…meet up with Yami and Noah," he stated, avoiding the subject of his wife's suicide.

"No. We should stay here," insisted Pegasus.

"We go," he addressed firmly, leaving no room for argument. "Everyone get some rest. It's late."

Taking this as a form of dismissal, Pegasus and the other leave to sleep for the night.

Mokuba then sat on the ground, his back against the trunk of a dying tree, hoping that sleep would come swiftly. However, he was not so lucky. Sleep refused to visit him this night.

All of a sudden, something started to appear before his very eyes. It was…his brother? But…that couldn't be! His brother was dead! Was he seeing his ghost?

"Mokuba." It sounded like his brother, but the voice seemed to come from nowhere and everywhere at once. Perhaps this was his spirit.

"Seto," Mokuba responded quietly, feeling a hot pain sear through his chest.

"This isn't over. We _will_ meet again," declared Seto's spirit. And then he vanished into thin air.

* * *

**End Scene**


	15. Act V, Scene I

Disclaimer – I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Shakespeare

*Rated M for Mature

* * *

_**Julius Caesar**_

_Act V, Scene I – Outskirts of Domino._

Noah and Yami reached the outskirts of Domino, with the former looking quite excited that some other men were advancing toward them.

"We should head to the left," stated Yami, eyeing the approaching group warily.

"I want to go to the right," insisted Noah.

Yami stifled a groan. Why was it that they could never agree on anything?

At this point, Mokuba and Pegasus arrived with Keith, fully intent on verbally confronting both Yami and Noah.

"_You_," Yami spat at Mokuba venomously, fully intent on reprimanding the young man. "How dare you kill your brother, you charlatan. And in such an low and infamous way at that. Stabbing him from behind? My gods!"

Pegasus glared at him. "We wouldn't have to hear such comments if we'd just killed Yami along with your brother," he mumbled to Mokuba.

"This is only the beginning," growled Yami. "We'll handle this like _real _men. That is…once you two have the courage to do so."

Feeling uneasy by this statement, Pegasus turned to Keith. "I fear that if we confront them in _that _way, we will surely lose. Revenge, vengeance, justice, whatever you may want to call it, is a powerful thing. And that will aid them in killing us all for what we have done."

"I disagree," replied Keith, but this reassurance did nothing to assuage Pegasus.

Mokuba and Pegasus then both had the same passing thought: they would rather take their own lives than be at the mercy of their new enemies.

* * *

**End Scene**


	16. Act V, Scene II

Disclaimer – I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Shakespeare

*Rated M for Mature

* * *

_**Julius Caesar**_

_Act V, Scene II – Outskirts of Domino._

It was time. Time for everyone to come head to head over what had occurred at Kaiba Corp. And Mokuba was certain—or rather, optimistic—about coming out of this situation unscathed.

"Keith," Mokuba called out, summoning the older man to him. "Go find Pegasus and tell him to bring a group of men with him to meet up with Yami, Noah, and the others. If they will not listen to reason…then we'll take force."

As Keith was dismissed, Mokuba crossed his arms, thinking. Some might say that he was naïve, but he truly believed that if it came down to only one party coming out alive out of all this, it would definitely be his side.

If the young Kaiba couldn't rightfully claim what belonged to him, then no one would. There was no way Noah would best him. He wouldn't allow it.

* * *

**End Scene**


	17. Act V, Scene III

Disclaimer – I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Shakespeare

*Rated M for Mature

* * *

_**Julius Caesar**_

_Act V, Scene III – Outskirts of Domino._

In another part of the outskirts of Domino, Pegasus found himself speaking to Zigfried. "Our own people are retreating—saving their own skins—because they fear how Noah will respond to our actions!" Pegasus claimed despairingly.

"We've been able to take out a few of Noah's men. The ones who've gotten too close. But we did recruit quite the greedy bunch. Not a minute after they'd shot some of those men to death did they proceed to loot the bodies," Zigrfried said with a snarl as he left.

"And as they foolishly do so, it's given Yami the upper hand. He'll be upon us in no time at all!" he muttered to himself.

"Pegasus! We need to go! Yami is here!" Mai announced frantically.

"Get to higher ground and observe what's going on," Pegasus said hurriedly, watching as Mai rushed to a nearby hilltop. She returned, saying that Yami and a few men had apprehended Zigfried.

In truth, however, it was a few a Mokuba's men who'd come to speak with Zigfried.

But Pegasus, thinking the worst was upon him, turned to Mai. "This is all a lost cause," he started helplessly. "Please…kill me. I cannot bear this anymore."

Mai looked at him for a few seconds before pulling out a small handgun and shooting Pegasus in the chest, leaving him to die.

With Pegasus' last dying breath, he said, "Kaiba…you now have your revenge."

At this moment, Zigfried returned, eager to dispatch some good news to Pegasus. But to his dismay, he found that Pegasus had indeed killed himself in despair.

"Keith!" Zigfried snapped. "Tell Mokuba…what has happened."

The blond man glanced at Pegasus' still bleeding body and fled to relate the disastrous news.

As he left, Zigfriend bent down and retrieved the small knife that Pegasus always kept on his person. He sat down next to the body of his friend, gently ran his fingers over Pegasus' face to close his eyes, and plunged the knife into his chest, killing himself.

Mokuba finally approached the distressing scene, Keith, Leon, Ishizu, Hirutani, and Alister in tow. Seeing the dead bodies of both Pegasus and Zigfried, he said, "Seto…you have turned us against ourselves.

"Farewell, my friends. You are the last of great men." Making sure not to reveal too many of his emotions, he promised himself to mourn the deaths of his friends after this whole catastrophe was over.

* * *

**End Scene**


	18. Act V, Scene IV

Disclaimer – I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Shakespeare

*Rated M for Mature

* * *

_**Julius Caesar**_

_Act V, Scene IV – Outskirts of Domino._

In a different part of Domino's outskirts, Mokuba entered the midst of the outrage between his own followers and his deceased brother's.

"Leon! Alister! Do not back down to the likes of them!" the young Kaiba roared over the uproar.

But in its entire entirety, the situation had gotten way out of hand. It looked more like a gang fight than anything else. And that was how Leon's death came to be; he rushed into the fray and was shot by one of Seto's men.

Alister, determined to save Mokuba from any harm, yelled, "I am Mokuba Kaiba!" Due to the confusion, the people believed him and captured him on the spot. They even sent off someone to inform Yami of this.

Eventually, Yami arrived at the scene and asked to see Mokuba. But seeing that it was Alister instead, he clenched his fists. "Where is Mokuba?"

"He is safe. And he will never be captured by the likes of you," Alister spat.

Yami glared at him. "Keep watch over him. And find out where Mokuba is!"

* * *

**End Scene**


	19. Act V, Scene V

Disclaimer – I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Shakespeare

*Rated M for Mature

* * *

_**Julius Caesar**_

_Act V, Scene V – Outskirts of Domino._

In another area of the outskirts of Domino, Mokuba wandered around with Arthur Hawkins, his granddaughter Rebecca, Ishizu, and Hirutani. They were all tired…and extremely depressed at the turn of events. Everything had turned out worse than they'd imagined. It was almost as if two rival gangs were fighting each other.

And they were losing.

Mokuba sighed and looked up at the sky. "I want one of you to kill me," he said.

But no one answered him.

"Hirutani," Mokuba started, turning to face him. "I ghost of my brother appeared to me again last night. He warned me that I must die."

"You don't need to die," replied Hirutani, but his comforting skills were lacking and unsuccessful.

"Seto's men have run us to the edge of a cliff. It's more honorable to jump than to have them push us off," continued the younger Kaiba.

"We should run," suggested Rebecca when she noticed some men—not their own—approaching them.

"I won't leave," said Mokuba. "But go, if that is what you wish. I'll…follow."

As the others leave, he noticed that Ishizu had stayed behind.

"Ishuzi," he began slowly. "I want you to hold my knife while I run through it. Will you do that for me?"

The woman sighed, took his hand, and shook it. "Yes."

Once Ishizu held the knife firmly in place, Mokuba ran full force at it. And as he lay—slowly dying—he said, "Seto, I have done as you wanted. You have been avenged."

Looking at her companions still form, Ishizu took the same knife and killed herself.

It was over.

When Noah and Yami arrived, with Keith, Alister, and others in tow, they found the bodies of Mokuba and Ishizu.

"Look!" Alister cried gleefully. "Mokuba chose death rather than being taken by you!"

Yami sighed. "He was the only one out of all conspirators who seemed guided by the concern and welfare for Domino. He truly is the noblest of us all."

"I want Mokuba buried honorably," stated Noah. And then he called upon his men, where they celebrated their victory.

* * *

**End**


End file.
